Maddrax  Götteratem
by LordAnubiz
Summary: Eine weitere Kurzgeschichte aus MADDRAX-Welt, postapokalyptische Zeit während der Serie


**Götteratem**

Die Nacht war stockfinster. Nur die Fackeln des Zuges erleuchteten den Pfad, der hinauf zum Heiligtum führte.

Angeführt wurde er von Nuura, einer ca. 30-jährigen Priesterin. Ihr pechschwarzes Haar war unter einer Kapuze verborgen, ebenso ihr Gesicht. Die Kapuze war Teil ihrer Kutte – das einzige Kleidungsstück, das sie trug. Sie war sehr jung für eine Priesterin, aber ihre Vorgängerin – und Mentorin – hatte den letzten, besonders harten Winter nicht überlebt. Nun war es an ihr, das Dorf zu jeder Mondwende in die Berge zu führen, wenn der heiße Atem _Orguudoos_ aus dem Boden kam.

Früher hätte man dieses Ereignis einen _Geysir_ genannt, aber davon hatten die Bewohner des Dorfes noch nie etwas gehört. Und sie hätten es auch wohl nicht geglaubt, geschweige denn verstanden.

Einmal im Monat, wenn der Mond vom Himmel verschwunden war, zog das ganze Dorf zum _Götterschlund_, um den Göttern zu huldigen.

Zusätzlich diente der Ort auch dazu, daß die Jungen – die zukünftigen Krieger und Jäger – ihre Mut unter Beweis stellten. Je näher man sich an die Öffnung im Boden heran traute, desto höher stieg man im Ansehen der Bevölkerung – vor allem aber auch bei den Mädchen. Nicht selten zog sich jemand dabei leichte bis starke Verbrühungen zu.

Die Legende besagte, daß nur ein Abgesandter der Götter sich direkt über die Öffnung stellen könne, und der _Götteratem_ würde seine menschliche Hülle hinwegspülen und seine göttliche Abstammung preisgeben.

Es kam nur sehr selten vor, daß jemand dies versuchte, meist Fremde, die sich davon Macht über die Anhänger versprachen. Zuletzt geschah dies vor zwei Sommern. Niigor, der stärkste Krieger des Dorfes, hatte das Risiko auf sich genommen, trotz besorgter Warnungen der Dörfler. Aber das Gesetz verbot, jemanden mit Gewalt daran zu hindern, es zu versuchen. Als die Fontäne herausschoß, wurde Niigor vom heißen Dampf, der ihm die Haut am ganzen Körper verbrühte, in die Höhe geschleudert. Er lebte noch, als er ein paar Meter entfernt wieder aufschlug. Seine Haut war feuerrot und warf Blasen am ganzen Leib. Niigor krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, und schrie sie heraus.

»_Helft mir, so helft mir doch!_

_Ich ertrage die Schmerzen nicht länger!_«

Er flehte um Erlösung von seinen Qualen.

Ein junger Krieger zog sein Schwert blank und wollte auf ihn zugehen, wurde auf ein Zeichen der Priesterin aber von den anderen daran gehindert. Wer versuchte, sich zu den Göttern zu erheben und scheiterte, mußte dafür für sein Leben lang gestraft und gezeichnet sein. Er würde – falls er denn überleben sollte – wohl nie von einer Partnerin erwählt werden, höchstens vielleicht von einer sehr häßlichen.

_Seit diesem Vorfall hat keiner mehr diese Risiko auf sich genommen, und das würde wohl auch noch einige Jahre so bleiben_, dachte Nuura. Sie sollte sich irren...

Am Götterschlund

Der Stamm hatte sich vor dem Schlund in einem Halbkreis versammelt. Die Erwachsenen stimmten einen rituellen Gesang an, geleitet von Nuura und von Trommeln begleitet. Während sie zu den Göttern beteten, näherten sich die Heranwachsenden der unheimlichen Bodenöffnung. Wie immer trauten sich die ältesten von ihnen am weitesten vor, schließlich ging es um ihr Ansehen. Keiner aber traute sich so weit vor, daß er wirklich größere Verletzungen davontragen würde.

Auf einmal jedoch trat ein Mann aus der Gruppe der Erwachsenen hervor. Niemand kannte ihn, er war kein Einheimischer. Er war kräftig gebaut und trug die Kleidung und Bewaffnung eines Kriegers. Man sah ihm an, was er vorhatte.

»Ich heiße dich willkommen, Fremder. Du darfst gerne an unserem Ritual teilnehmen, aber bedenke genau, was du tust und riskierst«, begrüßte ihn Nuura.

»Das werde ich«, kam die knappe und auch sehr kalt hervorgebrachte Antwort.

An dem harten Blick in seinen Augen sah die Priesterin, daß er sich von seinem Vorhaben nicht abbringen lassen würde.

_Nun gut, es ist seine Entscheidung._

Der Fremde – er hatte seinen Namen nicht genannt – stellte sich direkt über den _Götterschlund_ und nahm eine gebieterische Haltung ein.

Der Gesang stockte kurz, aber auf ein Zeichen Nuuras hin setzte die Menge wieder ein, die Blicke allerdings weiter auf den Fremden gerichtet.

In wenigen Augenblicken mußte es wieder so weit sein, daß _Orguudoo _ausatmete. Die Trommeln schlugen nun immer schneller und lauter, und die Sänger waren in einem tranceähnlichem Zustand.

Plötzlich hörte man ein Grollen, das immer lauter wurde. Es war wie ein Zeichen für das Dorf, und alle anderen Geräusche erstarben sofort.

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen schoß eine Wasserfontaine aus dem Boden, und obwohl jeder darauf gewartet hatte, zuckten die meisten doch leicht zusammen.

Das kochende Wasser schoß etliche Meter in die Höhe, um dann im näheren Umkreis wieder herabzustürzen.

Normal hätte der Fremde durch den Druck in die Höhe geschleudert werden müssen, aber er stand nach wie vor über dem Loch – _inmitten von siedend heißem Wasser!_

Kein Mensch konnte das überleben!

Alle Menschen starrten ungläubig auf das Geschehen; sie konnte es nicht fassen.

Als nach einer Zeit von etwa zehn Atemzügen das Wasser versiegte, stand der Fremde immer noch an der selben Stelle wie zuvor. Von seiner Kleidung war nicht mehr viel übrig, nur noch vereinzelte Fetzen hingen an seinem Körper. Aber darauf achtete niemand, alle waren von etwas ganz anderem gebannt: Der Fremde hatte sich _verändert_!

Er erinnerte nur noch vom Körperbau einem Menschen, damit hörten die Ähnlichkeiten aber auch schon auf. Seine ›Haut‹ schien aus silbrig glänzenden Schuppen zu bestehen, die den ganzen Körper bedeckten. Sein haarloser Kopf war seltsam geformt, wie bei einer Echse.

»Er ist es!«, schrie Nuura. »Er _muß_ es sein, der Abgesandte der Götter!«

Sie fiel auf die Knie und beugte den Oberkörper nach vorne. Die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel.

Der Fremde trat auf die Menge zu, die Hände gebieterich erhoben. »Hört mich an, Menschen! Ich wurde geschickt, um euch Orguudoos Willen zu verkünden.

Große Ereignisse stehen bevor, die Welt wird nie wieder so sein wie ihr sie kennt. Folgt ihm, und er wird euch zu großer Ehre führen. Stellt ihr euch ihm aber entgegen, wird er euch mit all seiner Macht zerschmettern!

Folgt mir nun ins Dorf, es gibt viel vorzubereiten!«

Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, schritt er durch die zurückweichenden Menschen hindurch Richtung Dorf. Er wußte, daß die gottesfürchtigen Primärrassenvertreter es nicht wagen würden, sich ihm zu widersetzen.

Nach kurzem zögern folgten die Dorfbewohner, durch die Ereignisse völlig überfordert.

Der Daa'mure zog einen Stirnreif hervor und setzte ihn auf. In der Mitte saß ein grüner Kristall.

_(Liob'lan'duumos ruft Est'sil'bowaan)_

_(Ich höre dich, Liob'lan'duumos, berichte!)_

_(Es geschah wie vorausgesehen, die Primärrassenvertreter halten mich für einen ihrer Götter und werden mir blind folgen.)_

_(Verstanden. Führe sie wie geplant zur zugeordneten Bruteinheit. Unser Verbrauch an Biomaterial nimmt ständig zu.)_

Est'sil'bowaan hatte die Verbindung beendet.

**ENDE**


End file.
